Rainbows and Oranges
by eaf2hina
Summary: A letter to a dear friend.


Remember Cha, of course you do I asked you about this, during our old gradeschool days we'd eat our snacks together. All of us would have this assigned tile. We were so innocent, so blissfully ignorant of the world. Just happy to be like that. Of course, happy with our food too : ))

Next thing I knew, you were talking about fanfiction. That was second year Cha. Fanfiction was the thing that connected us both first. Though I'd really want to know your penname… meh~ Next thing I knew you joined us. Lyka and Christine, Yana and Sheenna and then there was You and I. Us six had our share of crazy stuff! RAFIKI IS THE WAY! Movies! Hangouts! Studio Pictures! Christmas Shopping! Rafiki Concert! We also started to hang out at Bessie. I met Keshia and Ailen during second year. Remember Ailen back then? kawawa Ailen. Targeted by the boys. Remember sir Casti? He'll go in our classroom and do his 'daily' rounds. Lol, grabe Cha no? We survived in that kind of environment! I mean, everyday parang gera sa loob ng classroom tapos kung walang mangyayari na gulo or significant parang miracle na : ))) It was fun. The most hardcore class ever! Our class was like a concern to the admins. I mean seriously, pinaghalo naman ang mga bugoy at ang mga soccer varsity sa isang class. What the hell was the registrar thinking!? Meanwhile ang girls, okay lang. We were like the neutralizer of the testosterones back then. Imagine mo na lang walang babae sa class. Hay, kawawa yung mga boys na tarong pa. Cañada, De Lumban, Oncada at Alladin? Lol don't forget about Wawa! My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Damn right, it's better than yours! But really, if you look at it in another perspective… 2Campion was also quite lovable. Remember that one time we had to make this song in ENGLISH and Ma'am Camille told the class to bring instruments? BOOM, the next day it was like a flood of instruments in the back of the class. Guitars, keyboards, violins and a drum pad. Seriously, I think that was the day that our teachers saw another side of Campion. Hello? Ang dami ng instruments, won't the word 'talented' pass by their minds? Tapos pagka lunch time kay maging club ang ating classroom XD And to think our classroom is right beside the first year faculty. But it was fine, I mean the teachers survived XD

Third year was just a blast! Never mind all of those all night projects! We conquered those! We showed them the powers of a procrastinator! Even if we were in separate classrooms, we always had time for one another, really remember our first ever exploration in the baking world? Oatmeal Cookies? We were so YOLO that time. GAME ON! Then it just continued like that. You'd go here in my house and we'll waft in the smell of newly baked heavenly goodies. You were the one who usually sought for interesting recipes to make. Gurl you have the talent of picking out the best recipes! We'll go to the grocery to buy ingredients XD Learn new things about baking and while we creamed the butter and sugars we get to talk about life. After baking we'd talk in my room! Lol, then you met Gerald. Gay prom video! Seriously, gusto ko gud sana talaga magiyak that day. You guys promised to be there sa table and see me holy. Pero pagdating ko wala kayo… wawa Elaine. Tapso yun pala kasi nagpunta lang kayo sa house ni Ailen to video tape : (( exactly that Sunday din kasi pinakita sa akin ni Gerald ang video. Fail pa jud kasi I asked him to whom directed yung question sa last part ng video XD You were the first person who I talked to about him. Damnit, I was like a cherry that time. I was so afraid to get it out of my system. I was so glad it was you, Cha you were the one who I was happy getting out of my comfort zone. I'm not used to all of those feels and like I didn't know how to express those feels. Damnit. So gaaaaay. GAAAAAAY! Yes, I am calling out to Natalya de Castro who likes Hello Kitty. Yes. We would hang out at Bessie every dismissal time. Those days were just awesome. You get that silent peaceful feeling when you are around them. When one is upset, everybody just gets solemn and understands. It was like a catharsis table for all those grey clouds out there. I am the Orange! You are the unicorn! Tapos kung hyper naman kasi HYPER talaga masyado! Do you remember why you shouldn't step on the grass Cha? Cause a wild pokemon might just appear! Seriously, that is dangerous.

Then you gave me that one phone call Cha. One phone call. You asked me if I wanted to join Shield too and if I would like to have a membership form. You know, you change lives Cha. You rainbow pooping and life changing unicorn. Seriously, I wouldn't have joined Shield if you hadn't called. Getting signed up wasn't even in my priority list. I didn't even take the interviews seriously! Heck I didn't even believe that I would pass onto round 2. Then it just happened. I was going to have my interview for being an editor. Sir Dale didn't know just how much his simple fecabook message meant to me. Lol, there I was shivering like a wet duck. Paula also had her interview that day. I think... Am I right? :)) You were the reason why I even had the chance to experience those kinda stuff. I haven't really thought of joining an org so big, I feel like a pico sized human being. But that changed. Well, Sir Dale kept on saying that I shouldn't feel low. That I was picked out for a reason. Well, thanks Cha for giving me the opportunity for having a reason. For me being picked out for a reason. Thanks Cha.

Shield Summer Seminar was fun! We should really squish Paula with our love the next seminar! :)) I fell asleep :( But you did also! XD Remember that time, when ate Ranica was trying to talk to me. She was surprised that I was the girl who is known to be 'orange' and we got stuck in the CR? Ate Ran apparently likes One Piece! She and I had a talk, we were talking and getting to know one another when suddenly- someone was looking for me. They couldn't start the night's event without me. And this is Shield we are talking about. Gurl, we were just noobs that time venturing out mysterious and new grounds. So Ate Ran and I went in. It was the revelation of the new editorial board. Cha~ I still remember my picture flashing in the presentation of the Shield edboard 2013. And Johann's picture and Paula's picture and of course, Meryll's picture XD You gave me a huuuug and told me how proud you are for me. Of course you said that to Paula too. The hugging trio! I felt so amazed and shocked and nervous and scared and feels. Just feels. I was given the position managing editor. Old members congratulated me. I was suddenly hit by the realization that I was chosen among all members and that there were other members who deserved the position more. I felt like a newb infiltrating this place full of unknown traps! But nevertheless, you supported Paula and I :D We lava yoooou Cha 3

We'd have Bonchon with our xylophones! My bonchon feels. My feels and BonChon 3 We learned how to go to Gmall by jeep. Chicken Charlie and of course Cocoa Rock salt and cheese in Happy Lemon. We went to Center Point just to buy a small bottle of bubbles but then the next time we got to do that. We bought a bubble sword for ourselves, watched American Pie and saw unseee-able scenes ever. Then after all that both of us would walk down hill, make huge bubbles and not care about a thing. Or maybe we would just buy a coloring book and then finish it within the day. Buy a small paint set and just paint randomness! Do nothing in the guest room but we end up baking!

Though at times we lock ourselves up in our rooms, think thoughts that we really shouldn't think, consider doing options which aren't good yet we do them, I know sometimes I might not be the greatest friend, sometimes I talk too much and I don't let you talk about your own problems, sometimes I'm busy and I don't have time to listen, sometimes I don't feel your own feelings about the day or about a subject, I'm quite selfish when we have our drain talks – all about our problems or all about our frustrations. I hope I could listen to you more, listen about you more, Have you stop clawing and make you feel more comfortable in this world and lastly I would like to be a better friend to you cause really you are always there for me through thick, thin and thinnest. I'm just so grateful cause in this whole world full of obstacles I have a Cha like you who would always be by my side and always open for talks.

Especially in times like these. I feel like a bipolar person who has this on-off switch at my back and whoever I am with I just choose my attitude. I'm sorry for having you burdened with all of my feels and thoughts and feels. I'm sorry that it feels like I'm ripping you into half, if I ever made you feel like you are in the middle of everything. Sorry if I didnt give attention to your feelings about the situation more. Sorry if I ever made you feel like you're backstabbing them and giving out secrets to me and that you feel like a bad friend who needs to wash her mouth. Sorry for making you feel like you want mouthwash. Sorry Cha. Sorry for being a bad friend in all of this. Sorry if I cant comfort you or if I make the aura/air/vibes unusual. Sorry If I'm making you have a hard time. I know I'm a stupid useless insensitive and judegemental friend... I've been feeling bad about the whole thing. I feel like I want to just have amnesia. But you guys are my friends. Friends are people who should be understood more and given chances to change more. I hope you'll give me the chance to change. I feel like I'm the most hypocrite friend in the whole world. I just want to like smack them but when I face them I smile at them. I just want to say my feelings to them but I end up talking about the topic they're talking. I'm plastic. I'm everything that I judged them. I feel sorry for myself and I hate it. I hate the feeling of self pity. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. Sorry Cha. Sorry for being a failure. Sorry if I couldnt be the listening ear or shoulder to cry on at all times. Sorry if I bug you too much. If I ever made you feel like you are being used. I don't Cha. I hate using friends. It's wrong to think of friends that way. I'm sorry. Sorry for all the things that I lacked in, for being a stranger to you. For making you feel all alone even if we,your friends, are here. Sorry for making you feel like exploding or just for making you BV. I'm sorry Cha :( I hope that I made you feel better by saying sorry. Cause I feel like I've doe a lot of mistakes. Made you feel like crap. And lastly, for not being a perfect friend ;_;

I'll try my best. Enough of the drama If I may say? But that's life. Though, I'm fine with anything. Cause I know that when I'm in school, when I have something to rant, something to share, my feels that cant be contained... All they gayness which is stored in my orange body. I know that I have a Cha, the only Mary Charmaine Barber as a friend, book buddy, baking buddy, tanga session buddy, movie buddy, gay buddy and feels buddy. My all around buddy 3 A rainbow after the dark grey clouds of my day.

Cha, I hope I can be your all around buddy too! 8D

I want to be one! That's why I want you to rely on me for all of those feels. All of those things that you want to share. Maybe have a cookie party too. Enjoy a bit of tanga session silence with me or just merely eating our bonchon feels.

Let's savor every moment left in HS. I'll miss you when college comes around. And then I'll find myself alone in BonChon, alone in the movie house, alone in a jeep going to Gmall, alone in Chicken Charlie, sipping my cocoa rock salt and cheese alone, alone NBS and Fullybooked, alone in the guest room, baking oatmeal cookies alone, giving no more hugs, saying the name Cha less often, finding myself not going to PNB, blowing bubbles all alone, going in Toy Kingdom alone and just being more alone.

Cha, I love you~

You are my dynamite gurl.

P.S I hope you enjoy the cookies, the suck-ish video and the printed and binded book :D


End file.
